1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puzzle which includes a toroidal channel with a rotating cogged wheel therein. A plurality of hollow toroidal rings intersect perpendicular to the toroidal channel. These rings include balls of different colors. These balls pass from ring to ring through the toroidal channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The "Rubik's Cube" (a similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,021, which was involved in litigation) and other puzzles are well-known. These puzzles are used for the entertainment, stimulation and education of children and adults alike. The use of a plurality of bright colors enhances the fascination which children have with these puzzles. Many of these puzzles may be solved by inducing or learning elegant algorithms thereby stimulating the spatial comprehension of children.